


we don't need attention

by jmcats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Rimming, a bit of fluff at the end, confident older!zayn, shy young!liam, slight voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmcats/pseuds/jmcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It’s all he can take.  Zayn eases up to suck a soft, sweet kiss to Liam’s full lips.  It’s a dizzy feeling like all of the blood has rushed to his head and his cock at the same time.  His veins feel like neon electricity are surging through them.  His spine curls and all he can handle is the sugary taste of Liam’s pretty mouth for a few drawn out seconds.</i>
</p>
<p>(re: Zayn likes watching shy, uncertain Liam.  All of him.  But, tonight, they both want something a little <i>more</i>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we don't need attention

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of wanted to write something really smutty for awhile now and then this [prompt](http://zaynmalikeatsass.tumblr.com/post/99952594488/can-u-imagine-this-liam-gettin-his-shit-rocked) came about. How do you deny seventeen year old Liam and older Zayn?
> 
> WARNING: This is sort of a PWP with purpose. But mainly a bunch of smutty stuff.
> 
> Title taken from "high for this" by the Weeknd

 

 

 

“Sit back some, babe. Lemme see all of you.”

There’s a thick stain of blush across Liam’s soft cheeks when Zayn speaks in a husky voice. He’s twisting that sticky pink bottom lip between his teeth with tight shoulders.  The pale overhead light of Zayn’s university room gives his skin this sick tan shade, like raw honey or fresh caramel.  His curls hang loose, half in his eyes – they’re so fucking _brown_ , even in the shadows, and it’s the first thing Zayn remembers falling for on this boy – when he scoots back on the bed.

The sheets are already wrinkled, stained from the morning coffee Zayn knocked over after a night of studying. There’s piles of clothes all in the corners.  The stereo plays on low, just some dumb mix of brilliant tunes Ant burned off for him.  He’s got highlighted text books sitting on a corner of his desk, his laptop spinning that euphoric kaleidoscope of colors for a screensaver he likes to stare at when he gets high with Harry and a mess of comic books all over the floor by his chunky combat boots.

Liam’s plaid shirt is neatly folded by the door – because his mum will notice the wrinkles but maybe she’ll recognize the scent of Zayn’s Marlboro’s and ask Liam about him.

He doesn’t get distracted by the thought of that – that Liam’s mum actually _likes_ Zayn, even if he’s twenty-one and still undecided on a major course study at university.

Or that Liam is seventeen, barely, and casually hanging with Zayn. A ton.  Like, almost every night.

Zayn takes a slow drag of his cigarette and lets the smoke burn off the rest of his thoughts.

He flicks his eyes over Liam’s chinos, stuffed under the bed. His watch is sat by Zayn’s glasses on the nightstand, boxers shoved between the sheets.

Liam still has his socks on and it’s so fucking amusing that Zayn laughs out a breath of smoke at the sight. Soft, shy Liam in his bed with nothing but a pair of white socks crumpled around his ankles.

Zayn reaches out to tickle a few fingers across Liam’s bare ankle, grinning when Liam jolts and shucks his foot away.

“Quit it.”

“Why are you being so shy?” Zayn asks, his voice still rough from the smoke. He takes another lazy inhale.

Liam shrugs with that little crease between his eyebrows like he’s thinking. He shoots Zayn a defiant look.  He’s trying for smug expression but he’s too kind, too sensible to pull it off.

Instead, he looks half-confused and slightly offended when Zayn chuckles again.

“M’not,” Liam pouts, leaning back against Zayn’s frumpy pillows. “I’m definitely not being shy.”

The blush, pink like sour candy, all over his cheeks and the flush over his chest disagrees with him.

And that wobble in his voice, so recognizable even in the quiet of this tiny room, gives him away immediately.

“Sure, babe,” Zayn snorts. He lets the smoke swirl in his lungs for a moment, cocking his head back to admire Liam.  “Then lemme see all of you.  Spread out for me.”

Liam hesitates, still biting his bottom lip into a sweet red like licorice. His feet shuffle on the sheets and his shoulders are still so _tense_ –

“C’mon,” Zayn whispers, this growl in his throat so natural now. He wraps his fingers around Liam’s ankle, thumbing the bone this time until Liam relaxes.  “That’s it, innit?  Just need to lemme touch you, right?  I’ve got you.”

Liam shudders and tries to cover it up with a quirk to his lips.

“Yeah,” Zayn breathes, scooting his desk chair closer to the bed. He lets the cigarette hang loose between his lips after he knocks the ash off on the floor.

Liam looks down, eyelashes fanning on his cheeks. His shoulders drop just a little but his teeth keep pulling at his lip.

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn repeats, leaning forward.

It’s instinct, his hand reaching out. His thumb pulls down on Liam’s lower lip until he finally releases it.  It’s thick, a little swollen from the biting and Zayn soaks in the heat from the cigarette to settle his own nerves.  He drags his thumb across Liam’s spit-slick lip.  It’s soft, like it is when Zayn flicks his tongue over it while they’re snogging between Zayn’s studying and Liam’s chats about his new favorite songs.

Liam banks a whimper in his throat, just a broken off noise seeping through the seams of his lips.

Zayn smirks, nodding.

A pink tongue flickers out, just a brief swipe across Zayn’s thumb. It catches on the thumbnail and Zayn moans approvingly.  He sucks in more smoke, wriggling his eyebrows.

“Yeah?”

Liam’s brow wrinkles. He looks abashed but his tongue slowly slides back out to lick around Zayn’s thumb again.  Zayn draws it back, wet and shiny, and Liam almost chases after it but catches himself because.

He’s always been like this – _timid_.

Six months ago, at some stupid party Zayn’s cousin threw in some posh neighborhood Zayn’s never been too. A bunch of pissed off their arses uni students, plastic red cups passed all around, dumb drinking games in the living room, and this small crowd of lads in the corner.

This quiet boy with big brown eyes, messy curls in his face, wincing while his friends got hammered. Pink lips wrapped around a bottle of Coke, long fingers tapping the seam of his jeans to some Usher tune with mucked up Converses and these little crinkles around his eyes when he laughed –

The sound Zayn heard over all the noise and that pink tongue licking sticky lips clean.

But he was so quiet, nervy when Zayn cornered him. When he tried to chat him up and soften him with a hand on the nape of his neck.

“ _Leeyum_ ,” on his tongue when the boy’s eyes scrunched up again at a joke Zayn’s not even sure he made.

A trembling hand on Zayn’s hip when he got too close and unpracticed, soft lips on Zayn’s a half-hour later when Zayn was considering leaving –

It took him two more hours, a long snog in the laundry cupboard with fumbling hands, and a Sharpie scribbling his cell number across Liam’s sweaty palm before he climbed in the backseat of Niall’s rusted out banger of a car before he left that boy behind.

Or he _thought_ he left him behind but –

“Show me, babe,” Zayn encourages, smiling wickedly.

Liam cautiously slides his knees apart, bending them just a little. He slouches against the pillows because _he knows_.

He knows what Zayn wants.

Zayn smirks, dragging cigarette-hot fingers down Liam’s ribs. He’s filling out some, a few more muscles from the constant footy practices and the swim team but there’s still pieces of him that look so young.

His chest is still developing. His ribs are like thick bow strings under that tan skin.  Soft thighs with strong calves.  Broad shoulders but a long neck and just enough baby weight in his cheeks to be noticeable.  Spun gold hair all over his legs and that unruly thatch of hair right around the base of his cock – always tickling Zayn’s lips when he takes Liam in his throat.

Zayn pulls back, cocking his head to the side just to watch Liam turn even pinker as he spreads out over the lumpy mattress.

His fingers push the curls out of his eyes while his spare hand loosely wraps around his half-hard cock.

Zayn hums with an arched eyebrow. He tries not to look so pleased but fuck this boy is –

He hasn’t quite gotten over how Liam can look so obscene while looking so abashed at the same time.

It’s a talent, Zayn swears.

He can’t count how many times he’s wanted to sit back with his sketchpad and a broken up piece of charcoal just to draw this boy.

Just like _this_ – naked and shy and vulnerable and a little bit drugged on Zayn watching him.

“Gonna get hard, babe?”

Liam flinches with a nervous smile. He ducks his head before nodding sharply.

“Bet you don’t even need any help anymore, right? Get off on me just,” Zayn swallows and stubs his cigarette out before lighting up another.  He flicks his eyebrow up again.  “Just looking at you, yeah?  Thinking about how beautiful – “

There’s an aching groan in Liam’s throat. Zayn laughs with a mouthful of smoke.  Secretly, Liam hates it.  The way Zayn compliments him.  The way he throws out _‘beautiful’_ and _‘stunning’_ like it’s how Liam should be defined.

Truthfully, Zayn doesn’t think anyone could find a proper term for Liam.

But he sort of likes watching Liam squirm so he shuffles through all of the adjectives he can until Liam turns a sharp red hue.

“Don’t like it or summat?” Zayn teases.

“M’not beautiful,” Liam mumbles. “Lads are not – “

Zayn clears his throat. He shoots Liam a stern look that crawls an anxious expression across his face.

“Sorry.”

Zayn chuckles quietly. He leans back in his chair, spreading his legs.  “S’okay, babe.  You know Zayn means – “

“Beautiful,” Liam says quickly. He stammers for his next breath.  “I mean, like.  Well, I sort of looked it up.  Casually.  Not like, I wasn’t trying to be a creeper or anything.  A bit curious, innit?”

There’s a crooked grin on Zayn’s mouth and he nods, nonchalantly, before knocking the ash off his cigarette.

“I like that you’re a bit curious,” he coughs out. He blows the smoke out the side of his mouth.  “What else you curious ‘bout, love?”

Liam shivers at the last word. He absolutely tugs roughly on his cock and hides his eyes under his lashes.

Zayn watches, fascinated, at the way Liam’s cock fattens up between his slender fingers. The head is still a little hidden behind the foreskin but the shaft thickens and that vein on the underside stands out.  It curves towards his belly when Liam’s fingers stroke down near the base and Zayn’s mouth goes slick with anticipation.

He calms himself just enough not to crawl between Liam’s legs.

Because he gets off on the taste. He gets absolutely _stoned_ on the thickness on his tongue and the sweet flavor from the precome and the way Liam’s thighs _always_ shake.

It’s just another aspect of this boy that keeps Zayn dizzy without a nice bowl to smoke out or that cheap whiskey Niall loves to drink.

Zayn twists a corner of his bottom lip with his teeth. “Still wanna see you, babe,” he murmurs.  He eyes Liam’s cock swelling.  “Gonna lemme get a good look at’cha?”

Liam swallows. That wrinkle between his eyebrows is back.  His cheeks are still flushed but he slides down the bed just a little more until his curls are pressed to the pillows and his knees bend to spread his thighs.

The head is shiny between his fingers. Its slick with a thick pool of precome right at the slit.  Liam casually draws the foreskin back and Zayn doesn’t hold in his groan.

“Look at you,” he grins. “So fucking wet, yeah?”

Liam blushes, lowering his chin to hide it. He circles his index finger around the shiny mess.  It sticks to the tip and creates this stringy trail when Liam pulls his hand away.

“You always taste so good,” Zayn adds, roughly.

There’s a choked moan over the music. A nervous laugh when Liam notices Zayn watching his cock sitting hard against his belly.  It twitches off his skin, throbs midair before falling back with a wet slap.

“Look at your lips,” Zayn smiles. He slips a few fingers beneath his beanie to pull at his own hair because.

_Wow_.

He wants to drag his hands all over this boy and watch him get so wired up that he’s weak. That he’s _begging_.  Spread all out and finally taking this past this playful thing they’ve been fucking about with for weeks.

_Finally_.

Simply asking Zayn to drag him under the sheets and slide all the way inside until Liam throbs around his cock. Until he’s speechless and shivering with Zayn grinding into him.

His own cock leaks thick drops in his pants and he contracts all of his muscles not to touch himself.

“You were so good last time, babe,” Zayn croons, palming the nape of his neck. “You almost took me all the way, man.  Got so far down on me.  Fuck, it was great.”

Liam frowns softly. “You stopped me.”

Zayn nods with dark eyes. His thighs twitch at the memory.  “Had to,” he says while taking another lazy drag of smoke.  “You’re so good with that tongue.  Almost nutted off.  Almost came in your mouth and – “

Zayn pauses when Liam groans low in his throat. His cock twitches again, smacking wetly against his stomach.  His legs spread a little further and –

The little shit _likes_ it.

He’s fucking drugged out on the idea of letting Zayn come down his throat. Swallowing all of Zayn and then –

Zayn slouches in his chair. “Really?” he inquires with a cheeky grin.  He doesn’t have to look at Liam’s face to know he’s blushing.  But, for once, he knows better than to stop.

“I’ve never,” Liam says shakily, tiptoeing fingers down the underside of his cock.  “Like, I’ve never done it.  I mean – um, I’ve just never, like, _tasted_ it?  I sort of wanted to.  Dunno.  Was a wee bit curious, I s’ppose.”

Zayn doesn’t mean to but he snorts. He keeps the bulk of his laughter in his stomach.  He listens to Liam’s embarrassed groan and the way he almost shifts his legs closed again.

He waves off the motion, shooting Liam that stern expression that makes Liam’s legs go wider rather than closed.

So submissive. So _ready_ for him.

“Not even y’self, Li?” Zayn asks. He loves the way Liam crumbles under the nickname.

Just another little trigger Zayn makes a mental note of.

Liam shakes his head, looking shamed.

“Honestly, babe? I thought every lad did that.”

“N-not me,” Liam stutters.

“But you sort of wanted to?” Zayn wonders, rounding his shoulders to shake off the tension. “Wanking off in your bed.  Maybe in the shower?  After practice?  Got y’self all worked up and stuff.  Pulled on your dick until it _hurt_.  Really got into it, playing with yourself and shooting off in your hand?”

Liam whimpers under the thick bass in the room.

Zayn’s mouth curls into a teasing smile. “Fingers all sticky, right babe?  Because you get so wet and when you come,” he huffs and Liam squeezes his cock, “you shoot of so much.  S’like you haven’t gotten off properly in weeks.  Even when we fuck about more than once, you still get out s’much.  Always so up for it a third time.”

He’s fucking _shakes_ his time and bends his knees a little more to expose –

Zayn hums instead of moans and absently licks his lips.

“Always soaking m’sheets,” Zayn adds, his voice hoarse from the smoke. “But y’never just – I dunno.  Just wrapped your tongue around your fingers afterwards?”

Liam’s breath hitches that time. It goes white hot in his chest and loses pressure in his throat and Zayn almost leaps out of the chair to finish Liam off.

Wrap his fingers tight around his cock, whisper filthy things in his ear, and tug on this boy’s curls until he’s trembling from Zayn’s touch rather than his own.

“Ha-Have you?” Liam chokes out.

“Loads of times,” Zayn shrugs, nonchalantly with his cigarette between his lips. “Mostly when I’m really worked up.  Like when I haven’t had a proper shag or summat.  Usually to some sick porn.”

Liam nods slowly and there’s something deep in his eyes. It’s just a flash.  Something like jealousy?  Zayn thinks otherwise because, well.

They haven’t exactly put a name to this and Zayn hasn’t admitted to Liam he’s stopped fucking off with other blokes the moment they met. He doesn’t let Liam in that much.  There’s that _teenage attachment_ and he doesn’t need that.

And Liam just stays on his mind so much that he can’t help but browsing through a bunch of stupid cheap websites to find a lad that looks something like Liam when he needs to get off without Liam around.

Except, none of them are ever as beautiful as this boy.

None of them surge through Zayn’s veins like Liam does.

It’s fucking ace and a mistake but Zayn keeps going back to Liam. A dumb addict needing his fix.  And craving Liam isn’t cheap – especially when, sometimes, Zayn just wants Liam’s giggling in his ear and his own arm stretched around Liam’s strong shoulders.

He’ll figure it out, but not now.

“C’mon, Li,” Zayn grins when his head stops fogging up. “Show off for me, yeah?  Show me how you touch yourself.”

Liam tries to swallow but he _can’t_.  It’s like the oxygen gets stuck in the center of his throat.  He shifts a little uncomfortably on the bed.

“Like – “

Zayn nods quickly, sucking in another slow pull of smoke. “When you’re by y’self, babe,” Zayn adds, his voice so raw.  He sniffs when Liam flinches.  “Stroke off for me.  Show me how you do it when it’s late and ‘m not around.”

Liam struggles to swallow again. His hand grips firmly around the shaft and he pulls up, the foreskin swallowing the head, before he drags back downward to the base.  He works in a slow rhythm that looks so practiced.

It looks good on him with his legs spread out, heels digging into the mattress.

“Lemme see – “

Liam gasps like he’s been holding the breath in before stretching his thighs and canting up his hips. He’s got soft hairs all up the back of his thighs.  He doesn’t have much of an arse, not that Zayn minds.  It’s the way he shyly pulls his legs apart and gives Zayn a dim view of his pink hole.  The way he works his muscles to hold his thighs open for him.

The way his hole quivers and clenches when Zayn gives it a hard stare.

And it’s so pink, so untouched like Liam never –

He hasn’t.

Zayn teased him about that too, one night when he was smashed on London Pride and Liam was rutting against his sheets while Zayn kissed messily down his spine. Just a brief stroke over the tight muscles and Liam’s sharp cry into the pillow like he was too nervous for Zayn to do more.

His own cock strains maddeningly against the soft cotton of his joggers. He thinks to give it a squeeze but he’s too caught on the way Liam’s thumbing the head of his prick until it blurts out more precome.

Under the shitty yellow desk light and the fuzzy blue from his laptop screen, Zayn can see how glossy Liam’s fingers are from the precome. He can see the strain in his forearm muscles.  Liam’s unconsciously using his free hand to rub at a pert nipple and the slick sound his loose fist makes when he fucks his cock into it is _filthy_.

It’s almost Zayn’s favorite noise.

“Is that how you do it, babe?” Zayn wonders, trying to sound careless. “When you’re at home in bed?  When ‘m too busy down at the library to ring you up for a cuddle?  A good snog?”

Liam shudders and works his lip like he does his cock – without thought and absently dirty.

“Yeah,” he exhales.

Zayn can see his toes curling in his dumb socks. He leans back in the shadows to hide his delighted smile.

“Thinking about me?”

Liam gives a jerky nod. He sucks in another sharp breath that matches the pace of Zayn taking his next drag.  He’s thumbing the head again, just on the underside.  The muscles on the inside of his thighs jump when Zayn slowly drags his eyes over him.

“Stop for a moment.”

It’s almost immediate. Liam’s fist squeezes midway down the shaft and there’s a choked gasp seeping out of his parted mouth.  He looks nervous again, unsure.  His fingers reflexively clench tighter so he doesn’t pull off some more.

Zayn smirks like he’s _accomplished_ something.  He leans in, elbows on his knees, studying the boy.

“You looked close,” Zayn mumbles around the cigarette. “Were you?  About to nut off babe?”

Liam looks shifty. There’s a soft sheen of sweat across his brow where the curls don’t touch.  His chest is heaving but he’s not making any noises.  He’s just breathing, fighting the tide.

“Y’can tell me. Won’t be arsed over it, promise.”

His head tips back before Liam gently nods.

Zayn snorts into his shoulder, flicking away the ash with his fingers. He sniffs.  His room stinks of old pizza and sharp cigarette smoke but all he can smell is _Liam_.

That musky, heady, addictive scent of the sweat between his thighs and precome and citrus soap mixed with drugstore body spray.

“Can you,” Liam makes a trembling motion with his hand, scanning his eyes nervously over Zayn. “Can you, like, I dunno.  Can I see you?”

Zayn stretches back, kicking his legs apart until the outline of his cock pushing at the material is clearly visible. Liam makes an aborted noise before shaking his head.

“Can I, like, I wanna see _all_ of you.  Maybe, dunno, strip off?” Liam stutters.

He can’t help the way his eyebrow automatically arches. “You wanna see me?” he asks.

Liam nods quickly, fucking his lip with his teeth once more.

Zayn shrugs noncommittally. He stubs his cigarette out before standing.  He keeps his beanie on to hide his messy hair.  His fingers clutch the hem of his university jumper and he teases Liam with how slow he pulls it off.  He smirks behind the collar and watches Liam slowly start to wank off again before tossing the jumper into the pile on the floor.

He stretches for a moment. Zayn displays all of his ink work for Liam to admire, cupping the back of his neck while his spare hand slides down his stomach.  He thumbs at the head of his cock through his joggers and it’s too much.

He’s fucking _soaking_ his pants looking at this boy.

Liam makes a wounded noise when Zayn shoves a hand down the waistband, cupping himself to stop the throbbing. He’s got fingers curled around the head of his cock, the foreskin drawn back, and Zayn can see the slightest flash of sugary pink skin behind his thumb.

“S’matta, Liam?” he asks, raising his brow.

It takes Liam a minute – _several_ – to calm his breathing before his head jerks to where Zayn’s hand is buried.  His teeth keep picking at his bottom lip and he shifts down on the bed, unconsciously showing off more of his hole for Zayn.

“C-Can I,” Liam struggles and looks so frustrated that Zayn frowns. “I wanna see all of you, babe?  Like, can you get rid of the trackies and, I dunno.  I just want to see – “

“Say it,” Zayn smiles. He gives himself an overdramatic stroke under his joggers.  Liam whimpers, helpless on the sheets.

He looks away with an uneasy frown.

Zayn makes a soft noise and he has to stop himself from palming off at the way Liam is still stroking himself.

“S’okay, _Leeyum_ ,” he swears.  He squeezes a little tighter when Liam looks up.  “Just tell me.”

“I want – I mean, I really want,” he sputters with flushed cheeks.

Zayn nods at him. His voice goes stern when he says, “Say it, babe.  Tell me what you want.”

“I wanna see your dick,” Liam blurts out. He’s red-faced but his cock spits out more precome at the last word.  “Take off your clothes, babe, _please_.  I really wanna see.”

“Gets you off?” Zayn wonders while shucking down his joggers and pants.

Liam hums appreciatively.

“Looking at my dick gets you properly hard?” he teases, kicking out of the material when it gets caught around his ankle.

Liam squirms at that, shifting down into the sheets. “Y-You do.  All of you.”

Zayn licks a smirk across his lips. There’s a genuine softness to his expression when Liam can’t take his eyes away.  He thinks they probably look sort of dumb – him in his beanie, Liam in his socks – but he can’t focus enough to give a shit.

Instead, he scoots closer to the bed without bothering to properly touch himself. His cock is so hard, swinging between his legs like a heavy hammer as he presses his knees down onto the mattress.  He drags the pad of his thumb across his bottom lip, reflexively, and his tongue darts out to wet his lips but –

He tastes himself on his lip and Liam fucking _glares_ at him.

His hand shifts down his cock, fingers brushing lightly over his balls, and Zayn swears something darker circles Liam’s eyes.

Zayn crawls up the bed while Liam takes in a deep breath. He grins down at the boy, trying not to look like a predator but in this dim light Liam surely looks like a defenseless animal.

He can see Liam trying to look up at the ceiling rather than him. They both let out shaky breaths before Zayn finally eases a hand down Liam’s inner thigh, mapping out all of the trembles that follow.

“S’okay,” Zayn whispers, tilting his head with an honest smile. “Keep playing with yourself.  I’m right here.”

Liam’s curls fall half in his vision again when they make eye contact.  He starts up a slow rhythm.  His eyes drop down to Zayn’s cock, sitting heavy and flushed between his thighs, and his tongue absently strokes over his bottom lip at the sight.  It makes it hard for Zayn to focus but he does anyway.

This fucking boy is ruthless with his eyes and Zayn doesn’t know whether to watch him get off or offer to give Liam a show just to see if he can come untouched from Liam’s staring.

“Zayn,” Liam says, shakily.

Zayn stares down at him, watches the nervous pull around his shoulders.

“Vas happenin’,” Zayn laughs because it calms Liam.

It shakes a silly giggle from Liam’s lips and he remembers, at that party, it was the only way to loosen Liam up. Even while they were snogging and he was trying _not to_ grind on Zayn’s thigh, he remembers.

“Is this – this what you want?” Liam asks, biting softly over his lower lip.

Zayn raises a curious eyebrow.

Liam shrugs, flicking his eyes down to his own cock. His hand is wrapped firmly around his cock and his knuckles are shiny from the precome now and his legs slowly pulling apart.

“Like, me showing you how I – “

There’s a playful smirk on Zayn’s lips when Liam still struggles to get it out. It’s not that Liam’s a _prude_ – he’s just never.  Not with a lad.  And he’s never thought of himself as anything other than a poor kid with a bum kidney and not enough friends.

He’s whispered that to Zayn, after breakfast and tea at a café, and Zayn still finds it amazing how the whole fucking world isn’t _amazed_ by Liam.

It’s a shame but, secretly, Zayn is sort of thrilled at it.

Liam is, for all intents and purposes, just for him to admire. It’s an honest fucking travesty.

“How you what?” Zayn hums.

Liam flounders a bit in the pale light. He bites his lip with tense shoulders.  “How I get off, babe?”

Something warm sinks into Zayn’s muscles. Liam doesn’t do it often, but when he calls Zayn that, with those hooded eyes and that crooked smile, it does something that Zayn’s not used to.

He doesn’t quite know if he _likes_ it either but he’s not exactly winning a war here.

An off-center grin shoves across his lips. “Yeah, Li,” he says, his voice cracking a little from the smoke, not the nerves.  He leans in, brushing his smile up the long column of Liam’s neck.  “Something like that.  S’that okay?”

Liam huffs in a tight breath when Zayn’s fingers skim that tender area just near his balls. His knuckles brush the back of Liam’s wrist and they both freeze at the contact until Liam lets out a shuddery groan.

“Don’t mind if I watch, right?” Zayn whispers into the crook of Liam’s neck, just under his jaw.

Liam swallows. His hips roll to fuck a little harder into his hand and Zayn sneaks a peek down to watch.

“I guess not,” Liam stutters. He’s still blushing, flustered.

Zayn catches Liam’s earlobe with his teeth, gnawing and sucking sweetly. There’s curls in his eyes now, a spare hand smoothing all of the nervous friction out of Liam’s shoulders.

“Or I could help – “

Liam whines at the drag of Zayn’s accent so close to his ear.

“You’d like that?” Zayn chuckles. He notices the waver in his own voice, pressing nearer until his cock practically nudges hard along Liam’s thigh.  He lets it rest there, flicking his tongue down Liam’s jawline.

He’s still lightheaded from Liam’s scent and zoning in on Liam’s unsteady breathing when Liam flops back on the pillows.

Liam looks up through his curls with half-lidded eyes. He’s stroking a little faster.  His knees bend and his hips slide up and Zayn’s so fucking close to his hole now.  Accidental fingers brushing along the soft swell of Liam’s arse and a thumb itching to circle the rim.

“Use your words, babe.”

Liam tries and only manages a broken whimper.

Zayn grins into his shoulder, shaking his head. He ducks in until his stubble rubs roughly along Liam’s bare collarbone and his dry lips scratch up Liam’s throat.  He sucks along his birthmark – it’s a weak spot for Liam, Zayn too – while using a slow hand to drag down his ribs.

“C’mon, Li,” he grunts.

Liam gasps and the slick sound his hand is making on his cock drives Zayn absolutely mental.

“Yeah,” Liam finally struggles out, still a bit breathless. “Could you – like, just.  Fuck.  Touch me, Zayn.”

It’s all he can take. Zayn eases up to suck a soft, sweet kiss to Liam’s full lips.  It’s a dizzy feeling like all of the blood has rushed to his head and his cock at the same time.  His veins feel like neon electricity are surging through them.  His spine curls and all he can handle is the sugary taste of Liam’s pretty mouth for a few drawn out seconds.

Liam makes a frustrated noise when Zayn draws off. His lips are swollen and so fucking wet, pink under the fuzzy light.  He’s changed techniques – pulling off on just the head of his prick while his other hand cups his balls.  He’s rocking his hips in this anti-clockwise way that makes Zayn think of a boy grinding off on the dance floor –

It’s sick, Zayn thinks. He grins under the shadows and leans up to kiss the tip of Liam’s nose.

Liam sputters a laugh, tipping his head back. His neck is a warm feeling under Zayn’s mouth and there’s distressed skin already starting to bruise –

It’s okay, really. Liam’s used to wearing his Oxfords button all the way up to his throat and the little marks will be so easy to hide.

But it’s distracting for Zayn, knowing he’s left behind a stamp.

A canvas of skin scarred by his mouth to show anyone – no, _everyone_ that this boy had someone.

That he has Zayn; whatever that fucking means.

“Slow down,” Zayn chuckles, curling long fingers around Liam’s wrist. He can feel the aggravated pulse beneath Liam’s skin, along his veins.

His spare hand traces all of the hard, strained muscles along Liam’s belly when he holds his breath.

Fuck, he wants to ruin this boy in all of the worst imaginable ways.

He presses the edge of his smile to Liam’s chin. “Take your time, ‘kay?” he offers, covering Liam’s hand over his dick to build gradual strokes again.  “There’s no rush.  I still wanna see you.”

Liam gasps and they breathe their next drag of oxygen together.

“And I kind of think I want you to come while I’m eating you out, alright?”

“ _Christ_ , Zayn,” Liam whines, arching so prettily against the pillows.

His curls are out of his eyes now, sticking to his head with sweat. His pupils are dark, blown wide like massive black holes.  Zayn winds a hand up to tangle in those curls, caught in their softness before he tugs just enough to pull an aching moan from Liam’s swollen mouth.

“Like that idea?” Zayn wonders but he doesn’t wait for a reply.

He dives right in.

Zayn kisses Liam in this controlled method that shocks him. It’s so restrained, careful.  He knows he can lead Liam so far towards the edge before he has to bring him back.  It’s Russian roulette with heartbeats and adrenaline rather than bullets and Zayn thinks –

He _can’t_ , really, because his mind is too fogged up with lust and _Liam_.

Their hands have somehow become tangled up in the sheets rather than around Liam’s cock and Liam’s grinding his wet erection all along Zayn’s belly for some friction.

His own cock, aching for his hand but he’s refusing to watch Liam slip back towards the edge, drags down the line of Liam’s arse and he’s almost tempted.

_Almost_.

“Y’think you’d like that?” Zayn asks when he drags away from Liam’s mouth.

There’s a protest on Liam’s lips he can’t get out. His eyes look dazed and his throat muscles keep working ruthlessly for more air.

Zayn tugs gently at the curls again, a little demanding and Liam wobbles out a noise.

“Yes.”

Zayn smiles, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yes?”

Liam looks panicked because Zayn is leaning most of his body away until he has nothing to rub off against.

“Yes, fuck, oh man – _Zayn_.  Don’t want you to go.”

“Haven’t gone anywhere,” Zayn teases, sounding just as wrecked as Liam’s breathing. “But you’ve got to use your words, okay?  Need you to tell me.”

Liam tries to nod. His strong, long fingers curl around Zayn’s hip and pulls absently.

“ _Please_.”

Zayn smirks. Liam is strong but Zayn won’t budge up.  His knees dig into the mattress and he finds a crease in Liam’s neck to bump his lips along.

“Would you like that, Leeyum?”

There’s a cautious sigh, louder than the pulsing bass of the music and unsteady like Liam’s heart.

“I dunno,” Liam replies but his hips say something else. “Like, I’ve thought about it – “

“When you’re wanking off?” Zayn interrupts.

Liam smiles nervously. “Yes,” he admits, shy and quiet.  “Like, what it’d be like.  Your fingers.  Your mouth.  Your, um, y-your _cock_.”

Zayn groans and gives in. He lets Liam drag them flush together again and shoves the hard line of his cock over Liam’s arse while Liam shudders at the slickness his dick leaves down the tight muscles of Zayn’s stomach.

“You’re mad,” Zayn laughs and he thinks he can feel Liam smiling against the shell of his ear.

“It’s _you_ ,” Liam snickers.

Zayn doesn’t disagree but, then again, he can’t quite think right now. Not clearly.

Instead, he kisses Liam, quick and rough and messy, and finds his hands blindly.

He presses one back into the sheets, curling their fingers together. He leads the other one back down between Liam’s thighs.  He fits their hands around Liam’s twitching cock and swallows Liam’s moan into his mouth before tonguing one of his own down Liam’s throat.

He fits his fingers between Liam’s around the hard flesh. It’s a nice feel – the soft and firm, the wetness, the way Liam’s hips naturally roll for more.

“Just keep touching yourself, babe,” Zayn says with his lips sucking along Liam’s bottom lip. “But don’t come, alright?”

Liam nods quickly, eyelashes beating against his cheeks.

Zayn grins and carefully pulls his hand off of Liam’s cock. He doesn’t think Liam notices the absence.  He’s too caught on his fingers wrapping tightly around the shaft and the quiet rock of Zayn’s hips.

“Open up for me, Li.”

His eyes blink open quickly. There’s a hesitance, fear wrinkling between his eyebrows but Liam is so quick to follow Zayn’s instructions.  His lips part, his tongue flicking out quickly to wet them before he tips his head back and –

Fuck, Zayn thinks he’s an idiot for even bothering to take this slow when it’s so obvious Liam needs _more_.

He’s afraid but there’s this loud, loud trust in his eyes like Zayn couldn’t hurt him.

Zayn shakes off the way that makes him feel. He slowly guides two fingers between those pink lips and nods at Liam when a tongue starts to lick over him.

“ _Suck_.”

It’s like a trigger. Liam’s eyes flutter shut with this genuinely _happy_ look behind them before his lips close all the way around to the second knuckles.  His hand speeds up again and he honestly groans while sucking on Zayn’s fingers.

“Remember,” Zayn says, casually, “don’t come yet, babe.”

Liam stutters a noise but slows down again. He strokes himself lazily and sluggishly while his tongue circles each of Zayn’s fingers.  He flicks all around them, hollowing his cheeks like he does when he’s trying to impress Zayn.

Like when he’s trying to show Zayn he can be good, bloody fantastic at sucking dick.

And Zayn is always so kind with a hand in Liam’s hair, a languid smile for Liam, a soft moan to unravel this eager boy.

“That’s it,” he pants.

Liam groans around his fingers, drawing back and forth like he does on Zayn’s cock.

His teeth scrape over Zayn’s knuckles and the gentle hiss that parts Zayn’s lips forces Liam to fold his lips over his canines. He’s softer from there, angling his head and twisting his tongue like an apology.

Zayn laughs quietly, pressing Liam’s other hand firmly to the bed. His eyes slide between them to watch Liam’s hand on his dick.  He’s winding around the head, unhurried now, thumbing over the slit.  The foreskin is drawn tight around it and the shaft looks fuller.

He looks so ready but holding off because, fuck, Zayn _asked_ him to.

“So good for me, Li,” Zayn says, unconsciously.

Liam _glows_ at that, stretching his lips around Zayn’s long fingers to smile.

“You look so filthy,” Zayn whispers, hovering over Liam. Liam trembles.  “Incredible.”

Liam’s eyelashes flutter. His legs spread a little more like he’s finally showing off.

“Want me to see?” Zayn asks, taunting Liam.

Liam nods. He sucks louder around Zayn’s fingers and squeezes around the base of his prick.  His skin looks completely flushed, tan and pink and pale around his waist.

“You look so – _fuck_ Liam.  D’you know what I wanna do to you?” Zayn mumbles, trying to contain that raw desperation in his voice.

The dark stain of pink along Liam’s cheeks says what his mouth can’t.

He slowly drags his fingers from Liam’s tongue. Liam chases after them, his eyes still closed, his mouth curving into a frown that makes Zayn laugh.  His tongue catches Zayn’ index finger before Zayn drags them down Liam’s bottom lip one last time.

“So good for me,” Zayn repeats, husky and warm. He tugs his hand away from the one Liam has pinned to the bed.

“Zayn,” Liam gasps, blinking his eyes open.

He looks drugged and a little high and so completely uncertain but his body follows Zayn’s lead when his other hand eases a pillow under Liam’s hips.

“Just gonna,” Zayn leans in to press their foreheads together. “Just gonna stretch you out a little bit, Li.”

Liam chews on his bottom lip again. He flinches a little, looking nervous.

“Not too much,” Zayn adds, smiling. “Just open you up enough for – “

He angles Liam’s hips and brushes his wet fingers down the crack until they slick around Liam’s hole.

“ – my tongue.”

Liam pulls a sharp breath into his chest and Zayn uses that moment to his advantage. He presses tentatively at Liam’s hole, watching Liam hold all of his oxygen in his chest.  He noses softly at Liam’s jaw and keeps circling Liam’s hole until he relaxes.

“When you’re ready.”

Liam nods but all of his muscles tighten. He keeps his legs spread, his fingers slowing on his cock again.

Zayn pulls back to have a good look at him. He looks so intense, maybe overwhelmed.  That beautiful pink lip is between his white teeth and his curls sweep around his face like a golden mane.  His cheeks are a paler pink, long neck stretched but his chin tipped down to watch.  His eyelashes keep batting nervously and Zayn just wants to kiss that stupid, amazing look off of his face.

This kid is a health hazard but Zayn’s too enamored to warn the rest of the world.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Zayn repeats, unable to cover up the uncertainty in his voice.

Liam nods and breathes so smoothly.

He’s an unstable contradiction, Liam is.

Nervous and wound up but confident and willing and that’s not fair. No one should be this distracting at seventeen.

“Like, your fingers.”

Zayn shoots him an amused look because, even while he’s looking so debauched and rolling his hips to chase after Zayn’s fingers while simultaneously rocking into his own fist, Liam just _won’t_ say it out loud.

He doesn’t push Liam though. He just nudges his fingers to Liam’s hole again and loves the way Liam clenches.

“Ready?”

Liam’s bottom lip goes white from the pressure his teeth apply before he nods again.

Zayn doesn’t question him again, though he knows he should. Instead, he presses his index finger in and watches Liam struggle for a brief second before he fucking sighs into it.

He tips his hips down and pushes at Zayn’s finger, almost shoving it out before rolling his shoulders and rocking down onto it.

Absolutely maddening, this boy.

“Done this before?” Zayn inquires, teasing Liam with a smile.

It’s a diversion to slide all the way into the first knuckle, nudging around.

Liam bites off a sound. “In the shower,” he stutters, immediately looking ashamed.  “A few times while tossing off.  Couldn’t ever get in properly to like – “

Zayn shifts his finger, working against the muscles until he’s twisting all the way to the second knuckle.

“ – _feel_ anything.”

Liam struggles against the fit. He gives Zayn a pinched look for a second, tipping his chin down to watch.  His hand doesn’t stop moving over his cock, thumbing at the underside, but his breath gets a little ragged when Zayn finally starts to move about.

Zayn is careful. He knows the difference between experimenting during a good wank under the hot spray of a shower and someone else carelessly opening you up.  He’s been there, even if he won’t tell Liam that just yet.

Because jealousy doesn’t look quite as hot when Liam frowns and becomes self-conscious.

He twists his finger and drags it in and out. He pulls all the way out, dripping a bit of his own saliva down onto his fingers to get them slicker.  He sinks back in and Liam’s a little less resistant.

In fact, he bends his knees and pulls them towards his chest like he’s –

_Damn it_ , he’s giving Zayn more room and offering himself up with a dazed look on his face.

Liam winces, just a little, when Zayn shoves deep but then his smile unfolds when Zayn bends down to kiss at his knee.

“Just, um, lemme,” Liam shudders and his shaky breath is followed by a restrained moan when Zayn keeps his finger buried in him.

Zayn drags his stubble over the inside of Liam’s knee until he’s giggling and unaware before he slips a second finger inside. He’s quick, seeking the heat and curling and twisting his fingers until Liam stops looking uncomfortable.

Liam shakes out a few breaths but he pushes back onto the fingers. He grinds back, adjusts fairly quickly, much to Zayn’s amazement, before he hiccups a moan when Zayn glides all the way in.

“Y’ever find your,” Zayn drags his voice and the immediate reaction he gets when he finds Liam’s prostate is sort of beautiful.

Liam spreads out over the mattress, whimpering. He writhes on the sheets with sweat slicking his skin a pale gold rather than tan.  He’s pulled his hand off his cock to grab at the cheap duvet and the aching moans come out like quiet whines from between Liam’s teeth.

“ _That_ ,” Zayn says, cockily.

Liam shakes his head, eyes closed, squeezing around Zayn’s fingers.

He’s tight, incredibly so, but Zayn likes the clench around his fingers. He likes the way he can feel Liam stretching, welcoming him back in every time Zayn pulls out to trace around the rim.

Liam gets a little louder and antsy, silently begging for Zayn to press his fingers back in but Zayn likes this game.

The tease and the way Liam’s so distracted by it all that his cock soaks his belly in precome from not being touched.

His bottom lip is a soft red like fresh fruit. It’s shiny from the way Liam keeps licking at it.  The skin around his cheeks is so flushed and his eyes so dark, like art, and the Frank Ocean in the background feels like it fits because all Zayn hears is _‘or do you not think so far ahead ‘cause I’ve been thinking about forever’_ to keep him calm.

Zayn flips a hand between his own legs because he’s so fucking hard. He gives himself a few timid strokes, watching Liam’s hole squeeze around his fingers again.  Still so _tight_ , so new.  The tip of his cock glistens under the lamp’s light and Zayn looks up just in time to find –

Liam’s watching him hungrily. He’s twisting his lip and corkscrewing his hips back onto Zayn’s fingers.  His breathing is uneven and he looks so zoned out but _right here_.

He’s watching Zayn’s long fingers around his cock, the way Zayn’s not in a rush.

“You want it, don’t you?” Zayn wonders, shocking himself with the way his voice goes deep.

Liam startles but all of the fireworks under his skin are showing.

“You want my dick, right babe?” Zayn asks, firmer. “Haven’t had a chance to properly touch it, yeah?  Want it in your mouth, right?  Want to suck me off.”

Liam’s voice falters and cracks when he replies, “Shit, Zayn, ‘s all I think about.”

Zayn thinks, distantly, he should be disturbed by how desperate this boy is. How _starved_ he looks.  The way his dark eyes never leave Zayn’s cock or the way Zayn’s fingers twist around it.

For a moment, he doesn’t even think about fingering Liam anymore. He considers pulling out, finding that cheap bottle of lube hidden under his bed, crawling into Liam’s lap and riding his cock until Zayn comes all over that heaving chest.

And he thinks about fucking down on Liam’s cock until this boy gets _loud_ , loud enough for the entire university hall to hear him.  Loud enough that Zayn dreams about his voice in his ears and the way he stretched Zayn out with that thick cock.

But – not now.

Maybe another time.

“You look properly sick, babe,” he says, deep and smoky. Liam blushes and wrinkles a smile over his lips.  “All spread out for me then, yeah?  So ready.  Look at’cha.  Haven’t even touched yourself in awhile and you look ready to come for me.”

Liam swallows, twisting his face into the pillows. He can’t hide half of his smile or the way he gasps when Zayn screws down on his prostate again.

Zayn releases his cock to slide his wet fingers down Liam’s thigh. He’s careless when he smears his precome along Liam’s skin.  He neglects Liam’s cock and purposely ignores the whine Liam makes at that.  Instead, he traces light touches down the taut skin behind Liam’s balls and waits until Liam pushes back onto his fingers again.

“You’re so close.”

Liam nods, frantic. He’s pinching his lip and pulling at the sheets.  A shaky hand moves between his legs and Zayn meets him halfway, tangling their hands above Liam’s cock.

“Not yet,” he warns and Liam freezes. He doesn’t complain or try to pull away and Zayn grins at him.  “Just keep fucking on my fingers.  Get all stretched for me.”

Liam complies after a long breath. He grinds down onto Zayn’s fingers and closes his eyes when Zayn pushes all the way in.  His cock curves, twitches off his skin to stand straight up.  He’s overwhelmed and overstimulated but it’s fucking beautiful.

It’s more than Zayn expected from this shy lad from the corner of a party, who spends more time chatting up Batman than admiring his own brilliance.

“S’that nice?”

Zayn adds a little more pressure and Liam’s hand flies up from the sheets to grab at Zayn’s shoulder. His spine bends perfectly and he shoves down on Zayn’s fingers with a torn off moan.

“You like that?” Zayn giggles but his fingers move determinedly. “So tight around me.  Imagine my cock – “

Liam shivers. He fucking wiggles over the sheets and can’t get a hold of his breath quick enough before Zayn’s tickling his prostate again.

“Okay, right,” he pants, his eyes shiny and glassy when he opens them. “I think – y’might wan’ stop, babe.  I’m – I think I can.  I’m gonna come like this.  From your fingers, fuck.”

“Fuck,” Zayn groans back and considers doing just that.

He thinks about fucking Liam with just his fingers and watching him come all over his chest and maybe teasing Liam open with the head of his cock for some friction, an easy way to get himself off.

But Liam’s hand tugs at his shoulder so he drags his fingers carefully out of Liam. He wipes them on the sheets, grinning when Liam settles back into the mattress.

“Alright?” he asks when the push-pull of Liam’s chest slows.

Liam shrugs carelessly on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. He looks like he’s counting backwards, mouthing quiet things between the Weeknd and Zayn’s phone vibrating on his desk.

It’s probably just Louis, wanting to smoke up and muck about on campus. Nothing important.

Zayn thinks, stupidly, nothing will ever be as important as watching this boy on his bed trying to piece himself back together.

“I think,” Liam breathes, still not fully in control of his voice, “I mean, ‘m good. Yeah, it was just like – “

Zayn crowds in close, hands splayed on either side of Liam’s head. He drags his nose over Liam’s, smiling.  He can’t help it.  The sight of Liam so flustered and flushed and still sort of hungry for Zayn’s fingers is quite amazing.

“Y’can tell me about,” Zayn whispers, grinning. He rolls his hips down until their cocks brush, just teasing, just working Liam up again.  “How was it?”

Liam turns his head to the side with a soft smile. Zayn can see his pulse along his neck, the way his throat moves when he swallows.  He counts off all the little marks his mouth left behind earlier and he waits.

He waits until Liam is ready.

“It was, like,” Liam looks unsteady, breathless. “It felt so – _full_?  Yeah, full.  Like, I couldn’t – I couldn’t get over it, Zayn.  How deep you got.  And when you – “

Zayn flicks his tongue along Liam’s jaw, encouragingly.

“Christ, when you touched that one spot,” Liam gasps.

“Y’liked it?”

“It was fucking spectacular,” Liam groans, eyes shifting shut like he’s half-hung on the memory still.

Zayn hums, trying to choke the happiness out of his voice when he whispers, “So it was good?”

Liam whimpers, his brow wrinkling tight. His legs, absently, widen to fit Zayn between them.

“The pressure was so – nice? Fuck, that sounds bloody stupid.  I’m so-sorry.”

Zayn snorts, nosing up Liam’s cheek.

“Not at all,” he says hotly into Liam’s ear, waiting for him to jerk when Zayn grinds his dick down. “Sounds amazing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam laughs, nervous and awed. “Pretty amazing, ‘s what it was.  Like, I dunno, I could’ve done that for hours.”

“One day,” Zayn promises, more to himself, most likely, but he can’t think about. “I’ll just let you ride my fingers and I’ll suck you off.  It’ll be sick, babe.”

Liam sobs at that, turning his face just enough to press an insecure kiss to Zayn’s lips.

Zayn kisses back, slow and patient until Liam makes this needy sound. He slides his tongue between Liam’s lips and ruts against him to take some of the pressure off his own dick.

“But right now,” Zayn says with an unintentional growl but it’s there and he can’t get rid of it. Instead, he grins into the kiss and uses it as a diversion to reach down, grip Liam’s hips.  “I want something else.”

Liam’s still shaking the shock out of his lungs and blinking up at Zayn before Zayn rolls them. Liam is strong and he has all of these lovely muscles that contract and tense but Zayn’s still got some strength about himself.  He maneuvers Liam around and presses himself down into the mountain of lumpy pillows with Liam’s hands splayed on his chest and his spine in Zayn’s vision.  Liam is facing away from him and he stares at those soft curls at the nape of his neck for a moment.

He props Liam until his arse, dripping with saliva and looking so stretched from Zayn’s long fingers, is hovering over his mouth and the tension between Liam’s shoulder blades is visible.

“ _Zayn_ ,” Liam gasps.

Zayn smirks, bending his knees for leverage while his cock sits thick and heavy on his stomach. He palms at Liam’s arse with one hand, the other steadying Liam’s hip with his thighs bracketing Zayn’s chest.

“Want you to ride my tongue, babe,” Zayn says, low and scratchy. He’s so fucking turned on by the idea that he doesn’t notice Liam looking nervously over his shoulder at him.  “S’okay.  Want you to.”

Liam’s chewing roughly on his lip, fingers sliding from all of the sweat on Zayn’s skin.

He looks hesitant and incredibly unsure.

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn pleads because he’s so fucking blitzed on the thought, “Y’can do it. Just – “

Zayn doesn’t wait. He grips Liam’s hip until the soft yelp that crosses Liam’s lips sounds eerily like the falsetto in the music.  He pulls Liam towards him and stretches his tongue out and –

_Perfect_.

He licks up into Liam. His tongue moves in these lazy motions, like a tease, until Liam gains a little confidence.  He smiles with his tongue stretched out and Liam’s first tentative roll of his hips is so charming that Zayn can’t think clearly.

Zayn is sloppy with his motions. He kisses around Liam’s hole when he finally starts to rock down on his mouth.  He licks him open, enthralled by the way Liam’s muscles flutter around his tongue.  He puts all of his strength behind it, poking into Liam, flexing until he’s fucking up into the shivering boy.

And Liam gets _loud_.

He whimpers, keens, breathes huskily with his head ducked and his hips swiveling. He presses down onto Zayn’s tongue when Zayn holds him open with a hand.  His thumbs dig into Zayn’s skin, right by the ink on Zayn’s hips.

Zayn loves the way Liam starts to sob out his name. It echoes, over and over, while his tongue flicks up into Liam.  All of the tension in his muscles fade out and he goes slack for Zayn.  He sits on Zayn’s lips and lets Zayn do most of the work, breathing harshly with little whimpers in the background.

His mouth is shiny with spit and he can taste Liam along his bottom lip. It’s a sweet musk that makes his cock jump.  He expertly shifts his hand between Liam’s soft, boyish thighs and finds his cock and gives it a few slow pulls before finding a noisy rhythm.

“Zayn,” Liam half-chokes, arching his spine to fuck down onto Zayn’s fervent tongue. “I can’t keep – I can’t hold it.”

Zayn moans approvingly, eyes batting closed. He can’t watch the way Liam’s tan skin glistens or the vulnerable arch in his spine.  It makes his cock _throb_ and he knows he’ll shoot off the second Liam touches him.

He just fucking _knows_ it.

Liam is like honey and sweaty-salt and something familiar on his tongue. He noses the skin just above his hole and feels Liam throb between his fingers.

Zayn jerks his head back to catch his breath. His fingers are sticky with precome, Liam’s thighs shaking.

“Doing so well, babe,” he swears before inching up to find Liam’s hole again. He mouths at it, biting the flesh of his arse, flitting his tongue along the stretched skin at the rim.

Liam mumbles out something Zayn doesn’t recognize before bowing forward.

Zayn knows it. He can feel Liam shaking and he sneaks his tongue back inside to feel the muscles shift around him.  He licks sloppily, leaving Liam’s hole glossy and slips his tongue in when Liam clenches.

It’s an achy sound across Liam’s lips before a long shiver and Zayn thinks he hears his name, in a foreign tongue or in a voice too desperate to be recognizable, before Liam’s coming.

His cock goes thick between Zayn’s fingers, throbbing. He croons sweetly before going breathless, nothing but filthy pants over Zayn while he continues to rock down onto Zayn’s tongue.

Thick strings of come sit between Zayn’s nimble fingers and he delicately continues to pull on Liam’s cock until he’s so sensitive that he has to shake away. Or, at least, Zayn _thinks_ that’s what he’s doing.

Instead, Liam crawls forward, slicking Zayn’s stomach with the last spurts of his come, to lean forward and pull Zayn’s cock between his swollen lips.

“Fuck,” Zayn breathes out, tipping his head back.

The positioning is off and he can’t get his hand around to hold the back of Liam’s head, tangle fingers in his curls so he gently thrusts up into the heat. He feels Liam moan around his shaft and it’s simply unbearable.

He just can’t wrap his head around the thought that Liam is new to this – all of this.

But he loses his focus on the way Liam swirls his tongue around the head and hollows his cheeks when Zayn slowly rocks up into his mouth. He takes it so wonderfully that Zayn spreads his thighs and wonders if Liam will take the invitation.

He’s too young, too much of a novice to understand and Zayn considers letting him know later that he wasn’t completely against Liam slipping a few fingers into him, working him open like Zayn did earlier to Liam.

Zayn tries not to get reckless with his thrusts even though Liam is sucking around him like he’d be okay with that. He’s not opposed to the idea of finally letting Zayn test out his gag reflex.

Still, Zayn only lets Liam sink halfway, like last time, and settles on brushing a few fingers on Liam’s thigh, a comforting touch.

He’s breathing through his nose to stop all of the little keening noises from escaping his throat. He doesn’t have the energy to do more than slide lazily in and out of Liam’s lips.

Liam’s slurping around him, noisy and filthy. His shoulders pull up, tongue circling the head.  He swallows around the head, sounding needy again.

“ _Leeyum_ – “

Liam pulls off with that sickly wet _pop_ Zayn remembers from dirty porn.  He wonders how swollen Liam’s lips are now.  Maybe they’re shiny and pink.  Maybe his jaw aches from the size of Zayn’s cock and, possibly, he’s smiling like he can’t quite get enough.

“Gonna come,” he blurts out because those thoughts are too overwhelming –

One day, he’ll tell Liam that. If, you know, Liam sticks around to see this vulnerable side of Zayn.

He doubts it.

But maybe –

Liam groans, frantic and Zayn finally jerks up to a half-sitting position to stop Liam from trying to swallow him back down. He wraps shaky fingers into those damp curls, tugging until Liam whines – not from the pain, Zayn thinks.

“Lemme – “

“Liam,” he says a little forcefully until Liam stops fighting him. When their breathing calms, he can see the half-frown on Liam’s lips and –

He’s a sick bastard, he swears he is, because he shouldn’t do this. But he ignores all reason.  He carefully pushes on Liam’s head, fingers still tangled in curls, and lets Liam get close enough.

“Just your tongue,” Zayn sees the quick flash of pink when he speaks, “right on the slit, babe. Lick it out of me.”

Liam complies, moaning excitedly. His tongue flicks quickly between Zayn’s slit and that’s fucking it.

He growls in his chest and drags his legs apart and comes hotly over Liam’s tongue. He falls back against the sheets, wriggling, while Liam fucks the come out of the slit.  It sticks to his chin and slicks his tongue a shiny white and dribbles over his lips.  He looks messy and far from that seventeen year old at a university party too big for his small world.

Zayn swallows a few uneasy gasps of air before motioning for Liam to come close.

It’s immediate, Liam using the back of his wrist to wipe away the excess come before crawling up the bed and snuggling his nose to Zayn’s cheek.

Zayn laughs, achy and breathless, before he tugs Liam into a different angle.

“Open up for me, babe,” he repeats, like earlier, with a little more conviction.

Liam doesn’t hesitate. It’s fucking _beautiful_ and he still hasn’t found a word more appropriate than that.

He uses his slick hand, the one still sticky with Liam’s come, and gently feeds it between Liam’s lips. He smirks at the way Liam’s eyes flutter shut and his tongue licks around the fingers eagerly.  He lets Liam taste himself, slow and still very nervous, before dragging his fingers out and down Liam’s bottom lip.

Zayn surges up and forward, slamming their lips together. He licks into Liam’s mouth when his lips part for a moan.  It’s a salty and musky and a foreign taste – their flavors mixed together over Liam’s tongue.

It’s dirty, something Zayn reserves for one-offs, silly university lads looking for a quick shag to take the edge off exams.

But, with Liam, it’s something else. Unnamable.

Or, at least, he wants it to stay that way. Just for a little while longer, he thinks.

“ _Christ_ , man,” Liam pants when they pull apart, falling back against the pillows.  His sounds so giddy and hoarse, staring up at the ceiling.  “That was – like, _Zayn_.  I’ve never – um, like, I’ve never gotten off like that before.”

Zayn tries not to look smug when he turns on his side, propping his head on his forearm.

“Pretty good, yeah?”

“Are you fucking taking the piss or summat?” Liam gasps, biting down on his bruised lip. “It was just like – “

His pink tongue slips out, dragging over his mouth. He makes a small wrinkled face, twisting his head to look at Zayn.

“And I guess,” he pauses, thoughtful, “Like, that’s what I taste like, right? Down there?”

Zayn swallows his laugh. _Too young_ , he thinks.  He nods at Liam, sucking in his bottom lip.

Liam shrugs, blowing a deep breath out that knocks his curls out of his eyes.

“S’not so bad, I guess.”

Zayn does laugh this time, shaking away when Liam goes to punch him.

“But you,” Liam mumbles, grinning. “You taste fucking amazing, babe.  Like.  I wanna do that again.”

Zayn groans at the notion, his cock too sensitive for the thought but, still, it gives a little twitch anyway.

Instead, he leans in to kiss along Liam’s mouth. It’s fast and deliberately dizzying to keep Liam’s mind – and hands – off of his dick.  He never figured he’d be okay with that idea.

When Liam is calm and curled into his side, still naked, trying to tangle their legs together under the sheets, Zayn kisses along his hairline and whispers, “Think your mum will mind if you kip overnight?”

The heat from Liam’s blush stings against Zayn’s bare shoulder. “I might’ve already told her I was gonna knock about at Andy’s for the night,” he mumbles, embarrassed.  He stammers when Zayn smiles over his forehead.  “Not that, like, I didn’t think you’d ask me to stay over.  You never – like, you don’t ever do that.”

Zayn frowns a little but he doesn’t let Liam see.

“Right, I _don’t_ ,” he sighs.  He looks away when Liam glances up.  “I’m sort of, well.  I’m a bit old-fashioned, okay?  Don’t wanna be rude with your parents, okay?  I mean – it’s a little.”

Zayn stops because he doesn’t want to say _inappropriate_.  He doesn’t necessarily want Liam to think what they have – still without a name, still undefined – is wrong.

Because, out of all the things Zayn does have, this feels sort of _right_.

He threads his fingers into Liam’s curls. “I’m just trying to be proper,” he mumbles and leaves it at that.

Liam’s smug grin pushes against his neck. “I know,” he laughs, low and affectionate.

Zayn’s sure, if he looks down, Liam will have that same fond look he did the first time Zayn swung by to pick Liam up after classes a few weeks ago.

Like a bright burning star at the sight of Zayn with his beanie and leather jacket and ripped black jeans.

“Hey,” he whispers when he can control the throb in his voice, “we could play video games for a bit, yeah? Stay up a little late.  Maybe watch a few films.”

Liam grins, giggling. His fingers find Zayn’s wrist and he strokes a thumb over his favorite tattoo – the imprint of a flower, the mehndi-like design on the back of Zayn’s wrist.

“I’d quite like that,” Liam murmurs. “A bit geeky, though, innit?  After what we just did.”

The blush along his cheekbones distracts Zayn for a quiet moment.

“Who gives a fuck, man? We’re chill like that,” Zayn shrugs, carelessly.

Before he can really think about it, something swells so massively wide in his chest and he’s certain it’s his heart but he hasn’t really considered that. Not when it comes to Liam.  Except it pounds heavy on his ribs and he’s not thinking clearly.  Nothing’s really making sense and his lips quirk into a smile at a notion in the back of his mind.

“Maybe, like, this weekend, right?” Zayn feels the nerves choking all of the words out. “I was thinking I could come get you.  Take you out for a film.  Grab some food from that one spot I think you told me you love, okay?  I mean, I dunno, if you’d like.”

There’s a soft breath in his ear and the pressure from Liam’s fingers on his wrist becomes heavier.

“Like, y’mean, um, a date?”

Liam sounds just as nervous, awkward.

Zayn huffs a small laugh. His fingers tighten in Liam’s curls.  He tries to keep it nonchalant, shrugging, but his heart keeps getting louder.

It’s a _‘what the fuck?’_ right below the _‘yes’_ he wants to whisper.

He swallows, looking down at Liam’s quiet smile. “Yeah, I think s’called that,” he smirks back and his voice is so honest, genuine when Liam beams up at him.  “Like, it’s what a boyfriend would do, right?”

Liam chews on his lower lip but his smile gives him away.

“A boyfriend,” he repeats, shaky.

Zayn nods, snorting. “It’s what I am, right, babe?” he wonders because just maybe he needs confirmation.

And, just maybe, he’s never been in this position before and being _vulnerable_ rather than a false sense of courage seems appropriate right now.

“Yeah, yeah,” Liam says quickly, hiding his expression in Zayn’s cheek when his whole face goes pink. “I mean, if you wanna be.  I don’t want to, like.”

Zayn cuts him off with a choked giggle. “No, s’good, babe.  I’m cool with it.  Your boyfriend, okay?”

Liam’s breathing is unsteady and warm against his neck. His auxiliary fingers drag down Zayn’s hip before he finally whispers, “Okay.”

Zayn kisses his forehead and their fingers, still a little messy from their come and sweat, tangle over the sheets.

 

+++

 

Liam is asleep on his shoulder, curled around him and his university room is this sort of pitch black Zayn remembers from the sky back home in Bradford.

His dry, chapped lips nudge at Liam’s temple and some of those soft curls are caught in Zayn’s mouth. He laughs to himself.  Some stupid university party, a boy in the corner, and _this_ –

Their fingers still twisted together on the sheets.

He finds Liam’s phone glowing near one of the pillows – an early alarm because Zayn found out, over crisps and _Mortal Kombat_ , Liam likes to go for a run every morning when it’s still chilly outside and the stars are burning out of orbit.

Zayn thumbs over the lockscreen with a wrinkled face at the picture – some dumb photo Liam snapped off of Zayn, shirtless, crawling towards him in a red beanie with a clean shaven face. It was seconds before Zayn sucked this boy into a whimpering mess and, distantly, he wonders if Liam snapped off any photos of Zayn with his pink lips wrapped tightly around the tip of his dick and Liam’s fingers shoving the beanie off to chase into his thick hair.

He chews his lips, putting the thoughts aside. He pulls up the camera and leans back and away from Liam for a moment.  The flash is too bright on his eyes but he doesn’t flinch.  He clicks off a quick selfie and shoves down a laugh at his messy hair, dazed expression, his silver chain lying across his chest.

Zayn tints the color, thumbs open Liam’s Instagram and –

**@fakeliampayne: chillin with babe @niazkilam**

He blushes in the dark and feels so bloody _mental_ over it all but his thumb taps out one last line –

**@fakeliampayne: #boyfriend**

– before he locks the screen again and shoves the phone under Liam’s pillow.

He turns to wrap an arm around Liam’s waist and grins at the way Liam naturally crawls into his arms. Even in his sleep, he’s still so _willing_ for Zayn,

 

+++

 

On a quiet Sunday evening, in his favorite knit sweater and tight jeans rather than his dirty university jumper, ripped trousers and combat boots, he slicks his hair with waxy product and presses a hand to his chest to slow his erratic heart before stealing Niall’s car to drive across town to pick Liam up.

He has to huff through three cigarettes before he has the courage to climb the steps to Liam’s house.

He’s polite with Liam’s mum and takes Liam’s father strong grip for a handshake before curling an arm around Liam’s tight shoulders all the way down to the cinema.

Zayn tangles their hands together in front of everyone, trying to dampen the proud grin on his lips when Liam doesn’t flinch away.

He feeds Liam red licorice between all of the previews, kicking their feet up on the empty seats in front of them. When the theater goes pitch black, he doesn’t tighten his fingers in Liam’s hair and push his head into Zayn’s lap to suck him off like he’s done with other lads –

_Less important, forgettable lads_ , he reminds himself

– but, instead, he watches Liam rather than the screen for the whole film.

For completely different reasons and for the rush in his heart, he just wants to see _all_ of Liam.

 

+++

 

Later, after dinner and dumb laughter and slow kisses on the porch outside of Liam’s house, he tells Liam that he’d willingly to do anything to keep that boyish smile on Liam’s lips.

Because Zayn is so _his_ , now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was alright. I know there was a lot of demand for this prompt and I hope I didn't ruin anyone's expectations of it. I'm sure there are more qualified writers to do it. I couldn't resist.
> 
> Love and appreciate all of the feedback, kudos, messages I get. I'm over on tumblr if you want [x](http://jmcats.tumblr.com).


End file.
